dndcoventfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugamuga
Hugamuga, is a level 10 halfling bard played by Hugo Characteristics Class: Bard Race: Halfing (Lightfoot), member of College of Lore Alignment: Lawful Good Role: Healer, Buffer Background: Outlander (Forester) Level: 10 Hitpoints: 45 (8+1+1+8+6+3+3+8+3+4) Armor Class: 16 Initiative: 5 Speed: 25 Proficency Bonus: +4 Ability Score * Strength: 8 (-1), Saving Throw (-1) * Dexterity 20 (+5), Saving Throw (+8) * Constitution 10 (0) Saving Throw (0) * Intelligence 14 (+2), Saving Throw (2) * Wisdom 10 (0), Saving Throw (0) * Charisma 16 (+3), Saving Throw (+6) Skills (Bold is Trained Skills) Acrobatics (5) Animal Handling (1) Arcana (3) Athletics (1) Deception (4) History (3) Insight (2) '''Intimidation (4) Investigation (4) Medicine (3) Nature (6) Perception (1) '''Performance (7) Persuasion (5) '''Religion (3) Slight of Hand (5) Stealth (6) Survival (2). ''' ***MITCH NOTE: don't forget you get ''double ''proficiency bonus for any two of your skills - also given your proficiency bonus is 3 and your charisma mod is 3 how is your persuasion 5? maybe ''italic ''the skills with double proficiency? Notable "Achievements" A huge achievement for Hugamuga came when he first used his shortbow to help the group fight, while most of the time he cowers at the back of the fights casting heals on his allies. in a fight below the sewers of Baldur's Gate he attacked some dangerous fungus types. (although by doing this he incapacitated himself and a few of his group when one exploded). Backstory Hugamuga comes from the small rural mountain town called Bindleberry. After growing up with a loving family and learning the ways of rural halfling life. Hugamuga has set off on an adventure to explore the world on his own, his natural affinity to plants and nature allows him to live off the bush while travelling from tavern to tavern and busking for the things he needs to get by. always a happy halfling Hugamuga while lacking the strength and skills traditionally required for adventuring he gets by with his natural dexterity and charisma. when he was growing up he met a squirrel called edger who was his companion, he would often play edger music from his lute and go on adventures through the woods near his home. by studying the music of local robins around the town of Bindleberry he quickly became very skilled at singing and playing the flute and to this day is one of his most enjoyed hobbies. Cantrips (4+1) (Cantrip) Uplifting Jingle: Target in 60 feet gets 1d2 which can be applied to the next attack roll or damage roll (lasts until used or expires after (wisdom modifier) turns. (1 action) (Cantrip) Vicious Mockery: Target in 60 feet needs wisdom saving throw or takes 2d4 psychic damage + gets disadvantage on attack roll next turn. (1 action) (Cantrip) Soothing Words: Hugamuga expends one hit dice and chooses one target within 30 feet that is able to hear Hugamuga's flute. On the targets next turn, the target may gain hitpoints based on the value of Hugamuga's hit dice plus their own constitution modifier. (Cleric Cantrip) Spare the Dying: touch a creature on 0 hp to make them become stable (1 action) Spells (14+3) Known Spells (Lvl 1 Spell) Speak with Animals: You can comprehend and communicate with beasts for 10 minutes. they can tell you stuff based on their intelligence. possibly can be persuaded to perform small favours. (1 action) (Lvl 1 Spell) Healing Word: Target in 60 feet regains (1d4 + 1d4 per spell slot) + proficency + charisma modifier) hitpoints. (bonus action) (Lvl 1 Spell) Dissonant Whispers: Target in 60 feet needs wisdom saving throw or takes (3d6 + 1d6 per spell slot) psychic damage + must immediately use its reaction if available to move as far as it can away from you. on successful throw target takes half damage and doesn't have to move away. (if target is deafened it succeeds on save. (1 action) (Lvl 1 Spell) Cure Wounds: Target you touch regains (1d8 x spellslot) + proficency + charisma modifier) hitpoints. (1 action) (Lvl 1 Spell) Sleep: Insert Description Here (Lvl 2 Spell) Lesser Restoration: Target you touch gets one disease or condition afflicting it removed (includes deafness/paralysis/blindness/poison). (1action) (Lvl 2 Spell) Enhance Ability (Lvl 2 Spell) Locate Plants and Animals (Lvl 3 Spell) Speak to Plants (Druid Lvl 3 Spell) Haste: creature in 30 feet range gains double speed, +2 bonus AC, advantage of dexterity saving throws and an additional action on each turn provided one of the actions is attack, dash, disengage, hide or use an object. lasts for 1 minute and afterwords the target loses a turn (1 action) (Lvl 4 Spell) Dimension Door: teleporty thing (Lvl 4 Spell) Greater Invisibility: makes you and your shit invisable (Wizard Lvl 4 Spell) Banishment: banish creature to original plain (Lvl 5 Spell) Mass Cure Wounds 3d8+proficency+charisma modifer heals 6 creatures in a 60 foot range within 30 feet of target. instant (Wizard Lvl 4 Spell) Conjure Elemental: create a elemental that as long as you are concentrating on it obeys your commands otherwise attacks you (Lvl 5 Spell) Awaken: gives intelligence to a beast or plant and become friends (Lvl 5 Spell) Raise Dead: make dead thing alive First level spells/day: 4 Second level spells/day: 3 Third level spells/day: 3 Fourth level spells/day: 3 Fifth level spell/day: 2 Other Abilities Song of Rest: any creature in 60 feet who can hear you during a short rest regains 1d8 hitpoints (area of effect/out of battle) Cutting Words: Target in 60 feet who uses an attack roll/damage roll/ability can be weakened with cutting words reducing the roll by 1d8 (assuming target is not immune to charm and can hear you). (uses reaction and bardic inspiration die) Bardic Inspiration Die: Target in 60 feet gains 1d8 to any 1 attack roll/ability check/saving throw of their choosing within 10 minutes. (bonus action) Countercharm: you and any friendly creatures within 30 feet of you have advantage on saving throws against being frightened or charmed. (channeled for 1 turn, counts for 1 action) Weapons and Items Enchanted Forest Shortbow: made of vines and twigs it's slightly magical, this weapon can not be used on live animals. (attack bonus = 5, 1d6+3 piercing) Wooden Flute: required for Hugamuga to perform music abilities (uplifting jingle, soothing melody, dissonant whispers, healing word, bardic inspiration, song of rest) Bree's Doss Lute: abilities go here Enchanted Forest Armour: made with thick leaves of the jungle palm and woven with spider web it's slightly magical. (armour class = 11 + dexterity)Category:Player Characters